


New Year Baby

by silentdescant



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was thinking of maybe getting rid of the beard. What do you think?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Baby

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo: shaving/depilation

"Hey, Bryar," Frank said when he opened the door, scanning the room for Bob. Only, Bob wasn't where Frank expected him to be. "Bob?"

"In here," Bob called, his voice filtering through the bedroom. Frank dumped his messenger bag by the door and headed down the hall to join him.

Bob was in the en suite bathroom, one towel wrapped around his waist and another draped over his shoulders like a cape. The mirror was still foggy and the air in the bathroom was damp and thick, and it wafted out over Frank in a soapy-smelling wave when he opened the door. Bob was rinsing out his toothbrush in the sink and he ignored Frank's less-than-dramatic entrance.

"Hey, Bryar," Frank began again. "We're going out tonight."

"Why?" Bob asked, reaching up to rub a spot on the mirror clear of condensation. Frank caught his arm and turned him so he could snag a minty-fresh kiss, and then let Bob continue his hygiene rituals.

"Because it's your birthday and we're going to celebrate," Frank replied pointedly. "Come on, dude, how can we not go out for your birthday?"

"Why don't we just stay in?" Bob said. "You can do whatever embarrassing thing you have planned and I can participate without the embarrassment. It's win-win."

"It's not win-win and I don't have anything embarrassing planned," Frank said, "I just want to take you out and have a nice dinner and we can like, watch fireworks or something, I don't know. Something _special_. It's your birthday _and_ a holiday, it has to be extra-special. Come on, I would know, right?" He caught the end of Bob's eye-roll in the mirror and sighed.

"I was thinking of maybe getting rid of the beard. What do you think?" Bob asked casually, scratching his nails through the short, blonde scruff on his chin. Frank knew he hadn't been trimming his beard recently, so maybe Bob had been planning on shaving for a while. Maybe he thought he looked old.

"Completely smooth?" Frank asked. "Like Ghost of You? Or like, haven't-shaved-in-a-few-days stubble?"

"Well, obviously smooth would come first, and then the stubble."

"I think it would be hot either way," Frank answered. "But only if you let me shave you."

"Let you near my throat with a sharp blade? I don't think so," Bob teased.

"Oh, come on! You let Brian shave you for the video."

"I've known Brian a long time, and I know he's careful with sharp objects."

"You've known me a long time!" Frank replied petulantly. "And I'm your _boyfriend_ , okay, I should get dibs. And hey, I manage to shave myself without slicing open an artery."

Bob rested his elbows on either side of the sink and stared at Frank in the mirror, and Frank tried to keep a straight face under his scrutiny. He knew Bob would give in, maybe. Hopefully. Frank stared back at him.

"You better do a good job," Bob said at long last. "I'm not going out tonight with cuts all over my face."

Frank restrained himself from pumping his fist in victory. He slid his hands up Bob's arms, pushing underneath the towel until it fell off his shoulders, and he could feel the firm, developed muscles there. He pressed his fingertips into Bob's skin a little, a soft almost-squeeze. Then he took a breath and forced his voice to sound mockingly affronted when he said, "I'm awesome at this, okay, just hold still."

He turned Bob around so his back was to the mirror and Frank had a clear view of his face. Bob had already gotten out his razor and shaving cream, and Frank ran some warm water in the sink. He pulled Bob down for a slow kiss, reveling in the prickliness of Bob's beard, which would soon be gone. But they had all afternoon; there was no reason to rush.

When Frank broke the kiss, Bob's cheeks were suitably flushed. He squirted out some shaving foam on his hand and smeared it around Bob's beard, imagining he could feel the hot blush on Bob's pale skin.

Bob held still for him the entire time, and didn't try to distract him or tease him while Frank had the razor in his hand. Frank wasn't sure if it was Bob being obedient or Bob being afraid for his life, but the reason didn't matter as much as the result. A strange silence fell over them, echoed by the stillness of the thick air in the bathroom.

Frank worked methodically, scraping away the hair with careful, even strokes of the razor, even in the hard places like the point of Bob's chin. After squinting at Bob's sideburns and spending an eternity evening them up, Frank rinsed out the razor and wiped away the excess shaving cream with his thumb.

"You stick your tongue out when you're concentrating," Bob said quietly.

Frank hadn't even noticed Bob staring at him, but he supposed there wasn't anything else in the bathroom to stare at. He shook his head. "Liar. I do not."

"I just watched you do it, fucker."

Frank grabbed Bob's newly smooth chin and held his face still. "I missed a spot."

Bob rolled his eyes and Frank leaned in, kissing him soundly. It felt different without Bob's beard scratching his cheeks, almost like he wasn't kissing Bob at all. Frank opened his eyes and saw Bob's fair eyelashes fanned across his cheek, and the pink flush creeping over his skin again. Definitely still Bob. Frank turned his head and dragged his teeth along Bob's smooth upper lip, and Bob returned the favor by nibbling at Frank's lower lip.

"Liar," Bob whispered when they finally broke for air. Frank grinned and took a step back, to make sure he hadn't really missed a spot. "How do I look?"

"Younger," Frank replied honestly.

"I feel old," Bob said.

"Just another year. I'll keep you young," Frank said with a ridiculous leer.

Bob turned around to look in the mirror and rubbed his chin appraisingly. He caught Frank's gaze in the reflection and smiled. "Certainly looks that way."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
